You're Undiscovered
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Captain Margaret Carter considers herself a reasonable woman. If only she could stop lusting after her second-in-command, Commander Edwin Jarvis. Future Naval AU, based loosely on Treasure Planet. Jarvis is *not* married.


Author's Note: This idea came about after I watched "Master and Commander" and marveled at how handsome James D'Arcy looks in Naval Uniform. Because of the fact that a female Captain would be impossible in the original time period, however, I decided to write an AU along the lines of "Treasure Planet", which would allow Peggy to command a ship (as she rightly should). I really enjoyed messing around with this concept so I hope fellow lovers of this pairing will like it too. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

You're Undiscovered

Captain Margaret Carter had every reason to be proud of her accomplishments. As the youngest woman to command a vessel in the Galactic Navy, she'd worked tirelessly to prove herself to her senior officers.

Though things had come a considerably long way for a ranking female officer in the year 2148, there were still plenty of obstacles; yet Peggy (a nickname that only those closest to her were allowed to utilize) had faced each one with the dignity and professionalism befitting a commanding officer.

Yes, she had done very well for herself. Therefore it would be an utter shame if she let all that hard work go to waste just because she found herself _attracted_ to her first officer.

* * *

Edwin Jarvis, the Commander of the S.S. Rogers, was a capable, trustworthy man, whom Peggy was glad to call a friend as well as her first mate. He was also incredibly handsome, and cut a striking figure in his uniform, which did not go unnoticed by the women in her crew.

Peggy first realized that she might have a small problem when she overheard her cook, Angie Martinelli (who was also a close friend), indulging in gossip with some of the junior female officers. The subject: Commander Jarvis, and the words they used to describe him were downright _saucy_.

Peggy was no stranger to such things (her first love, Steve – the man her ship was named for, no less – had been very handsome himself and drawn a fair amount of female attention), but it alarmed her at how, instead of disciplining her crew as she should have, she longed to hear _more_.

Flustered and confused, Peggy had retreated to her quarters and tried her utmost to not imagine stripping every layer of Edwin's uniform away from his body. After failing miserably, she resorted to a cold shower, which managed to break her out of her reverie on that particular day.

* * *

The days after this occurrence, however, proved quite difficult to get through as they tended to put her in close contact with Edwin. She did all in her power to stay committed to her job, but it was near impossible to stay focused when her gaze kept straying to her first officer's mouth and she was suddenly consumed with an urge to kiss him, propriety be _damned_, in front of her entire crew. So she made it a point to avoid his company if she could help it.

* * *

If Edwin noticed anything odd about her behavior, he did not mention of it. Then again, he was usually busier than she was: overseeing maps, making sure that everything on the ship worked, and dealing with their wayward inventor, Howard Stark, who was along for the journey. It was highly likely that he had not perceived her conduct as unusual.

* * *

Peggy finally got her answer over whether Edwin had noticed the change in her attitude on a quiet evening, when he arrived in her private quarters with a tray that had a pot of tea, two cups, and a plate of biscuits placed upon it.

"I thought you could use a breather," he announced, prompting Peggy to look up from the log she was composing. Though she could dictate everything through video, she preferred writing it by hand.

Edwin was smiling winningly in her direction, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest at the sight. "Thank you Commander Jarvis. That's very kind of you, but I am rather busy at the moment…"

"Peggy," he cut her off, making her eyes widen at the sudden breach in protocol. "There's actually something I wish to discuss with you. It will take but a moment."

Alarm filled the Captain as Edwin sat in the chair opposite of her desk, setting the tray down in between them and taking a cup of tea for himself after passing the other to her. His gaze grew serious as he took a sip. "I've noticed that, aside from when we're on duty, you've been avoiding me as late. I was wondering if I did something to displease you."

_Quite the opposite, actually…it's how you __**could**__ please me that's the problem,_ she thought idly. Clearing her throat, she replied: "I assure you, Commander, you've done nothing wrong. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Is that really the case?" he titled his head. "I've known you a long time, Captain. I can tell when something's bothering you."

She hated his ability to see through her so easily, but she also realized that it felt wrong to lie to him. Whatever her personal desires were, the man before her was also her dearest friend. Sighing, she placed her cup and saucer down on the desk. "Mister Jarvis…it's really nothing. Just some silly gossip that took me by surprise."

"What kind of gossip?" he leaned forward, reaching out and taking her free hand within his, stroking over the sensitive skin of her knuckles in a manner that caused a pleasant shiver to ease down her spine. "Was it about you?"

She shook her head. "No it…it was about you, actually."

A suitably confused look crossed his face. "About me?"

She carefully pulled her hand away from his and stood, and began to pace her cabin. "Some of the female crew members were remarking on how handsome you are. Certain…fantasies were discussed. Graphic descriptions were involved, and I should have interrupted them. Speaking in such a way about their commanding officer is frowned upon, but: I wanted to hear more. And then I started thinking things of my own and, well…" she blushed furiously. "Long story short I can't stop picturing you naked. Or us kissing. Or making love. Oh _god_," she buried her face in her hands. "I'm your commanding officer. I should not be having these thoughts!"

It was quiet for a moment, but then she heard the steady ring of his boots against the solid wood floor of her cabin, and only moments later, gentle hands were placed on her shoulders. "Peggy. Look at me, please."

Slowly, she uncovered her eyes and looked up at him, her heart jumping when she saw tender affection being reflected back at her through his sea-colored eyes.

"Just how long have you been harboring these kinds of feelings?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Roughly two weeks…though I suspect that I've harbored them a lot longer." She whispered.

"Well, I can put your mind at ease," he smirked slightly and moved closer. "You see, my feelings for _you_ have been around a lot longer."

"You…you have feelings for me?"

He chuckled: a low, rumbling sound that made another pleasant shudder run through her. "Miss Margaret Carter, I must confess that I've been in love with you from the moment we met, but I never thought that my feelings would be reciprocated, so I hid them."

"You're going to have to teach me how to hide them so well, then," she leaned instinctively into his touch when he brought one hand up to caress at her cheek. "Because I failed _spectacularly_."

"Oh you didn't do too badly," he dipped his head, brushing his lips very lightly against hers. "In fact I don't think anyone noticed but me."

"Edwin, if you don't kiss me properly this instant I might go _mad_. We can discuss all the rules we're breaking later."

He laughed and didn't waste any more time in order to capture her mouth with his.

Perhaps it was because they had kept their feelings pent up for longer than was likely healthy, but what started out as an innocent, sweet kiss quickly escalated in passion.

Peggy's fingers tangled into Edwin's hair, which he always pulled back in a neat ponytail, while his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close as they embraced fervently.

She gasped when he nibbled at her lower lip, her body arching instinctively against his as he trapped her between her desk and his body. She tugged at the ribbon that kept his hair back, pulling away from their kiss when the fine silk slipped through her fingers and fluttered to the floor so she could see how it looked when it was down.

If anything: Edwin with light brown, shoulder length waves framing his face was more breathtaking to the eye than usual.

He made a surprised sound when she lunged, kissing him madly as she grasped at his coat, shoving the dark blue fabric down his shoulders and then attacking the buttons to his cream-colored waistcoat.

He retaliated in kind: unbinding her hair from the braid she wore it in, and then divesting her of the outer layers of her uniform in record time.

His shirt was whisked over his head, and hers soon followed, along with the undershirt that she wore beneath, which he remarked was not entirely flattering on her – this earned him a playful push backwards—before they turned their attention to what remained of their clothes.

Once it was skin against skin, Edwin scooped Peggy up in his arms, her legs locking around his waist while he carried her over to the bed that took up a corner of her room.

They sank back on the plush blankets, hands and lips wandering as they took the time to properly explore one another, his fingers lacing with hers as he pressed her back into the mattress.

Her head fell back when his lips strayed to her throat, tracing a path down over her shoulder that he would have happily continued along…had the door not opened.

"Peg, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner…." Angie Martinelli trailed off, her eyes widening considerably at the scene before her. "Er…perhaps now is not the best time?"

Peggy and Edwin, cross at being interrupted, glared simultaneously at the cook.

"Yeah, I'll come back later," she muttered quietly, before darting back out the door and shutting it properly.

Peggy sighed, frustrated: "I really need to get around to having Howard installing those mag-locks for the doors."

"Mmm, yes. Now…" Edwin turned his attention back to his Captain, "Where was I?"

She smiled and gestured at her shoulder. "Right about _here_."

Smirking, he dipped his head and resumed pressing kisses along her clavicle.

A happily distracted sigh emerged from Peggy and she weaved her fingers into his hair to guide him along.

They spent the next hour or so indulging in proper discovery: creating maps over each other's skin that they followed with their hands and mouths, determined to make up for all the lost time they had wasted.

Eventually, they tired of teasing one another, and Edwin's eyes locked with Peggy's, a silent question passing between them that she answered with a roll of her hips.

He took the invitation gladly, joining them in a swift, elegant motion.

They took a moment to adjust to the feeling of being one, and Peggy silently marveled over the fact that they seemed to fit _perfectly _together.

Draping her arms over Edwin's shoulders, she tugged him down, initiating a loving kiss that encouraged the motion of their entwined bodies.

From that moment on, they were lost: finding a symmetry with one another that caused everything else to melt away as they gave in to their shared pleasure.

And when they finally fell, one in every aspect, both Edwin and Peggy found themselves wondering just why they had waited so long to confess what they felt.

* * *

It was near to sunrise by the time they stopped making love long enough to recuperate.

Stretching languidly, Peggy curled as close as possible into Edwin's arms, resting her head upon his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I'm not certain I have the strength to leave this bed in a few hours."

His laugh was a contented rumble against her cheek. "I'm not certain I _want_ to," he shifted slightly, turning so that he could look into her eyes. "Not when lying here next to you is so addicting."

She reached out and brushed his now hopelessly tousled hair away from his eyes. "We're going to have to get back to reality, eventually. And figure out a way to deal with the crew knowing our secret since Angie can't keep her mouth shut to save her life."

"We can discuss those things over breakfast later," he promised, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Right now, I think we both could use some sleep."

Peggy nodded in agreement, yawning and flinging a leg over his to keep him near, basking in the warmth of his skin and the press of his lean, exquisitely muscled body against hers until, at last: they drifted into slumber together.

The End


End file.
